Gin
| image= | | jname=鬼人のギン| rname=''Kijin no Gin''| ename=Gin (Viz); Ghin (4Kids, FUNimation)| first= Chapter 44; Episode 21| affltion=Don Krieg's Pirate Armada| ocupation=Don Krieg's right hand man| epithet= ; "Diablo" (4Kids); "Cold-Hearted Demon" (FUNimation)}}| jva=Kenichi Ono| eva= | }} : The subject of this article is sometimes called "Ghin". was Don Krieg's right hand man. Appearance Gin is an average height and relatively thin man with short, scruffy hair, a scruffy beard and a slight mustache. He has dark circles under his eyes, as though he lacked sleep. Gin wears an open gray jacket with a red sea-serpent design on each side with a green shirt underneath, gray pants matching with his jacket, a gray headband with blue stripes design, and two spherical earrings on each ear. Personality Gin is fiercely loyal to Don Krieg, carrying out whatever orders he may be given from him no matter how inhumanly brutal or ruthless without protest or hesitation, thus earning himself the alias of "Gin the Demon Man." This is partly due to a great fear of Krieg, which is evidenced when he obeys his orders to throw away his gas mask and breathe the deadly MH5 poison gas because he fears Krieg's wrath for disobeying more than death itself. However, unlike Krieg, Gin has some sense of honor inside him, being unable to bring himself to kill Sanji, the very first person to ever show him kindness (by saving him from starvation). Abilities and Powers Gin was a man who was captured by Marines upon his first appearance, but after being starved to near death and 3 days of holding in a prison cell upon Fullbody's ship was still able to escape and hold off 7 of Fullbody's men. He was also able to pin down Red Leg Zeff, a legendary pirate who still maintained much of his strength, and broke his peg leg. His first impression on the Baratie cooks were due to being starved and weakened, that they believed him to be a mere lower-ranking subordinate, until he revealed his true strength later in battle. Weapons Gin wields a pair of tonfa tipped with heavy iron balls the size of cannonballs. Combined with his own abilities, Gin is a very deadly opponent when using these, and can smash Pearl's iron shields with a single blow. This is a testament of his Super-Human Strength, as even Sanji couldn't make a scratch on those shields. Gin has no named attacks, but is a skilled warrior, a match for even a skilled martial artist like Sanji (although Sanji was severely injured during their fight due to the beating he received from Pearl). Gin also seems to be proficient with firearms, as he shot Lines from the back with a flintlock from a certain distance, and held a shotgun at Zeff while taking him hostage. History Past The only known history on Gin is that he was present for Don Krieg's voyage to the Grand Line. After several days in stormy weather Krieg's fleet came across the Shichibukai, Mihawk. To the horror of Gin, Mihawk quickly destroyed Krieg's fleet with ease leaving only their flagship to escape. One Piece Manga and Anime - Chapter 48 and Episode 23, Gin reveals the fate of Krieg's fleet. While retreating from the grand line Gin left the fleet disguised as Krieg in order to draw Fullbody away. He was eventually captured and was a prisoner aboard Fullbody's ship when it docked at the Baratie. Baratie Arc Gin is given a plate of food by Sanji for free when he is starving on the Baratie. When Don Krieg's forces come to take over the Baratie, Gin is ordered to kill Sanji. Gin, a person who had tortured and killed countless others with his weighted tonfas, could not bring himself to kill Sanji (Sanji is the only person to ever treat Gin to an act of kindness). For this, Gin is punished by Don Krieg, who orders him to drop his gas mask while he releases the deadly poison MH5. Despite this brush with death, Gin survives. He then carries away the defeated Don Krieg (along with the rest of the crew) in a small boat. Major Battles * Don Krieg's Pirate Armada vs. Juracule Mihawk * Gin vs. Sanji Translation and Dub Issues The Japanese word gin (銀), pronounced with a hard "g", literally means "silver", but an "h" was added to the spelling in the English dub to avoid confusing the name with the liquor drink. Trivia * Thus far, fans are not sure if Gin is alive or dead from breathing the poison. Gin said that he now wants to follow in Don Krieg's footsteps by going to the Grand Line, hoping to see Luffy and Sanji there. Related Articles * Baratie Arc * Don Krieg * Sanji References Site Navigation Category:Human Category:Male Category:Don Krieg's Pirate Armada Category:Pirates Category:East Blue Characters Category:Former Villains Category:First Mates